


tiptoes

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks his boyfriend's height is absolutely adorable, and uses it to his own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiptoes

If there was one feature that Harry absolutely loved about his and Louis' relationship, it was their height difference.

While Harry was long legs and apologies, Louis was the opposite, keeping all of his pent up stress inside of his more compact figure.

Harry often took advantage of Louis' shortness, intentionally placing Louis' things on shelves higher than he could reach. This gave Harry the upper hand, literally, and truthfully, Harry enjoyed that Louis relied on him, even if it was for something as small as not being able to reach the top shelf of the pantry to retrieve his favorite coffee. Peter thought this may be because he was the more dominant one in the relationship, and that made him more equipped to like reliance, but then again, Harry _did_ look absolutely adorable standing on his tiptoes.

So Harry continued to place Louis' items on higher shelves, and Louis continued to fuss about it, but in the end, Harry never failed to maintain his shenanigans.

♡

"Harry!" Louis called out from the kitchen one Saturday afternoon.

Harry left his spot on the couch to attend to his boyfriend, who had his hands on his hips and the cutest pout on his lips. Louis didn't look very happy with Harry right now.

"I asked you to _stop_ putting my things where I couldn't reach them," Louis whined, and Harry thought he looked cuter than ever. "Just because you're ungodly tall doesn't mean that you can misplace everything, you have to remember, I wasn't blessed with the height gene."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, trying to contain his smile, "How about I lift you up and you could grab whatever you were looking for?"

Louis sighed, and then obliged, "I guess."

Harry jumped at the consent, wrapping his arms around Louis' frail waist as he lifted him up. Louis pulled down an unrecognizable box from the top shelf, and Harry let him down with a confused look.

"What is that? I've never seen that before," Harry said, baffled at what it was and how it could have gotten all the way up on the top shelf.

"That's because I lied," Louis smirked, eying the box in his hands, "I put it up there."

"How the hell could you reach up there?" Harry laughed, and Louis narrowed his electric blue eyes at him.

"I stood up on a chair," Louis paused to let Harry laugh before he spoke again, "But that's not the point. I was out today and I found something that I thought you'd like, so I got it for you. Surprise!" Louis exclaimed, shoving the box at his puzzled boyfriend.

Harry ripped the wrapping paper off the box and let it fall to the floor to reveal a camera box with _Harry's Personal Camera_ written across it in black sharpie.

"Louis, you didn't have to," Harry said with a smile on his face, "What's this for anyway?"

"Because I love you," Louis stood up on his tiptoes and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, "And maybe as bribery to get you to stop putting my stuff on the top shelves."

"Oh well," Harry shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Well, now you get to have _more_ fun," Louis replied, raising his eyebrow slightly, and Harry knew where this was heading, "Why don't we go put that camera to good use?"

If _this_ was going to be the outcome from now on, Harry wasn't going to ever stop teasing his boyfriend's height.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


End file.
